


Random H2OWildcat

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet Delirious for the first time, and Tyler decides to go to town and get Jon all flustered.</p><p>Fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random H2OWildcat

It’s a first meet-up for Delirious, and ‘too many to count’ meet-up for everyone else, but they’re all going to vacation for the weekend in a cabin in the West Virginia woods.

There was obviously a per-warmup party, because everybody came to the airport smelling strongly of booze. Lui only managing to keep his bottle of Smirnoff by flirting heavily with two security guards.

Wildcat is a quiet drunk. Baring the moments that he’s prone to bursts of loud, offensive jokes.

When Nogla sets the standard greeting of hugging Delirious, Tyler punches him in the shoulder and laughs loudly. Delirious has to laugh too (rubbing his shoulder because damn that hurt).

–

Two pickup trucks, and a silver Honda to escort everyone the hour and half drive into the woods. And Delirious is sitting in the backseat between Tyler and Brock.

Giants, the both of them. Fuck.

Brock is leaning into the front seat to tell another pun, watching the advancing road for deer running across.

Tyler has been ignoring him so far, which would make Jonathan wonder what he had done to offend the other man. Except that that’s Tyler.

Except that that’s Tyler’s hand resting on his knee. 

And Tyler’s looking out the window, as his hand so slowly slides up his thigh. Soft heat from Tyler’s fingers burning up his leg, his inner thigh.

Delirious _squeaks_.

Tyler jumps away as if burned, Brock turns around to see Jonathan’s beet red face staring at Tyler’s back and shoulders.

–

He’s getting really frustrated now.

Every inch, every nerve in Jonathan’s body is on edge

Every time someone turns away for a second Tyler is touching him.

Brushing against him when they arrive at the cabin. A lingering pat on the back. Fingertips dusting across his shoulder. 

Tyler sliding one _dark_ finger down across Jonathan’s shoulders and back as he’s buried in the car’s trunk, pulling out the luggage. Tyler slapping his ass, making Jonathan yelp, and knock his head on the hood.

–

They’re all piling into the house now, and of course Jonathan and Tyler are the last two outside.

Jonathan hesitates.

Tyler opens his mouth, almost speaking, almost in the door.

But changes his mind, turns, grins, and kisses Delirious. Hard and fast and deep, with tongue and teeth and oh god that mouth.

Jonathan’s eyes go wide.

Nogla yells from within the house that he forgot his damn phone in the truck. The stomping of feet running back outside almost covers Delirious’ “ _What the hell?”_ yell as Tyler pushes him away and goes inside.

–

Several painful hours later and most everyone has gotten rather heavily drunk.

A scary movie is playing on the TV, Brock is passing around popcorn, and Nogla and Luke are challenging people to Hearthstone matches via laptops.

Jonathan grabs the back of Tyler’s shirt as he is heading back into the living room, pulls him bodily into the hallway, and demands an explanation.

There is none.

None but a slowly widening grin as Jonathan is pressed into the wall. Hot, heated kisses raining down his neck. A hand sliding beneath his shirt, up his back.

Tyler presses an impossibly large knee between Jonathan’s thighs, rubbing slowly. Moving even closer.

Dragging low, deep moans out of Jonathan. Who slides down the wall, Tyler pressing on top of him.

Sucking on his bottom lip, biting and pulling on it with his teeth. Hot breaths ghosting across his jawline and neck. Wet lips on his collarbone. Licking under the hem of his shirt line.

Jonathan whimpers, he can’t breathe, this is too much. He starts grinding into Tyler’s knee, mouth open, panting.

The kitchen door slams open behind them as Brian yells “ _Pizza’s here!_ ” As Tyler turns and walks away, just like that. As every head in the living room looks down the hallway.

As Delirious just screams, _**“Motherfucker!”**_ and grabs the lamp near him off the table, and launches it. All the way across the living room, between Droid and Marcel, who dive out of the way. Straight into the TV.

The screen shatters, and the large flat-screen TV falls backwards from the force of the throw. Lamp half-embedded in it.

Delirious is seething, fists clenched, hyperventilating.

Evan starts a slow golf clap.

Brian finally catches his voice, a stack of pizzas weighing him down. “ _What the hell?_ If you didn’t want pizza you should have said something earlier!”

Delirious grabs large fistfuls of his own hair and pulls, open-mouthed silent screaming.

He chases Tyler’s retreating form down the hallway, into the bedrooms.


End file.
